Oneshot Wonders
by Nonasuki-chan
Summary: A collection of slash oneshots. Multiple pairings. Now up: Pretty. Danny hated being pretty... DanxDanny
1. Light

Title: Light

Pairing: PhantomxDanny…. But it's not too obvious.

Warnings: A very, very, _very,_ as in barely there, slash relationship.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman….

**Light**

Light.

The word has many different meaning, hundreds of varied connotations.

Some say it's the good side of humanity.

Some say it's what makes a person human.

Some say it's all that's beautiful in the world.

Phantom leaned against the wall, staring out the window.

Staring at Danny.

Staring at his light.

**Fini**

Well, I've finally written the first in what will hopefully be another collection of oneshots and drabbles. I know, it's being done a lot, but I've been wanting to do this for a while. I hope that this and future stories amuse you. If so, then I have done my job.

Reviews loved, constructive criticism deeply appreciated, and flames are accepted. Although, if you must flame me, please use correct grammar. Oh, and don't flame me if it's just that you have a problem with yaoi. Thank you!


	2. Precious Treasure

Title: Precious Treasure

Pairing: VladxDanny

Warnings: Once again, very, very light yaoi.

Precious Treasure

Vlad had everything.

Being a billionaire meant that he could buy anything he needed, wanted, _desired._

He lived in a mansion full of antiques. He had a fully equipped lab, his own home theatre, a private jet.

Vlad had a lot of _stuff._

But none of it was special.

Vlad had one piece of precious treasure.

And that was the ebony-haired teen laying on his bed.

Fini

Well, I have another one updated. It's a miracle! cue heavenly choir Seriously, almost anyone will tell you that I tend to write slowly. But hey, these are only a few sentences long. This is dedicated to a couple of friends of mine. Kiko, Jojo, you know who you are!

Please review!


	3. Broken

Title: Broken

Pairing: one sided VladxDanny

Warning: Slash…. Ummm, some non-con…. I think that's it!! Well, unless a wee bit of blood needs a warning….

Disclaimer: Nope… Man, if I owned it, the show would have a lot of… Loving. Let's call it loving.

Broken

Danny opened the door slowly, revealing a room full of crimson and ebony. A man stood at the window, his hands clasped behind his back. His body, naked but for a pair of silky black boxers, was washed in the silvery light of the moon.

The boy took a few steps in and stopped, his icy blue eyes trained on the floor. The fists hanging down at his sides clenched, ragged fingernails digging into the tender flesh of his palms. Around his wrists, a pair of silver bracelets glinted in the moon's glow, the emerald gems twinkling with a playful green glow. "What do you want now, Vlad?" he asked, his voice harsh with an odd mixture of anger and resignation.

Vlad Masters turned away from the light, moving so that he was in front of the teen. Danny's back stiffened at his approach. Reaching out a hand, he cupped the boy's chin with long, pale fingers, chuckling when the move caused the boy to shiver. "Now, Daniel, is that anyway to speak to the one who has your life and the lives of your friends in his hands?" he spoke, the dark amusement cutting through the young halfa like a knife. The man raised his other hand, showing the device around his wrist.

Danny raised his eyes, the crystalline blue depths gazing upon the black mechanism. It was adorned with two buttons, one an angry red, the other a deep shade of green. One the button that would end his friends' lives, the other the button that would have him writhing on the floor in pain. Staring at the red button, he answered. "I… No, it is no way for me to speak." Letting his head drop, he fought back the coming tears of humiliation and rage.

Vlad used his hand to raise up the boy's face. He smirked when he saw the tears fighting their way out of the blue depths. They watched each other for a few moments, Danny growing increasingly frustrated. He bit his lip, trying to contain his temper. Finally he snapped, and demanded, "Look, Vlad, what do you want?"

Before he had even finished, the man had moved his finger over to the green button, pressing it down. Danny dropped to the floor, thrashing around as a scream broke loose. His eyes clenched shut; he curled up in a ball, clutching his knees to his chest as a burning pain swept its way through is body.

Vlad gazed upon the scene, his finger holding down the button. After a few moments, he decided that the boy had suffered enough, and let go, watching the boy pant. Allowing him a few minutes to recover, the older halfa bent over and pulled the boy back up to his knees. Tracing a shimmering trail of tears down the other's slender face, he spoke in a smooth voice. "Let that be a warning to you. I won't let you speak to me in such a manner. Now, let's start this from the beginning." Danny opened his mouth furiously. "And, boy, be careful of what you say," the taller man all but purred, stroking a finger over the trigger in his hand.

Keeping an eye on the two buttons, Danny kept his voice as emotionless as he could. "Is there anything that you want from me?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Daniel. You are forgetting something, aren't you?" When no answer came, his smile darkened, turning black and ugly. Threateningly, he made as if to push the button, smiling delightedly inside as Daniel's eyes widened.

Danny swallowed. Quietly, he murmured, "Is there anything you want from me, _Master?_"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Did you say something?" Vlad pushed, his deep voice rough with suppressed laughter. Leaning forward slightly, he held the trigger in front of the boy's face, reveling in the fear and hatred he could feel pouring off of the boy.

"Is there anything you want from me, Master?" the boy almost screamed. He pulled away, standing up and backing away from the manically smiling man, shaking. Feeling a sharp pain, he looked down at his hand, only a little surprised to find the blood seeping out from the punctures his nails created. The blood ran slowly along his finger, the crimson liquid and green ectoplasm mixing in a fascinating spiral of color.

Vlad watched the blood, his eyes focused on the shining path it had left. Entranced, he took a step forward, reaching for the teen's finger. He grabbed it before the young hybrid noticed, pulling Danny up against his muscular body. Concentrating on the slender digit in his hand, he didn't pay attention to the boy's struggles, automatically twisting the boy's body so that movement was impossible. Slowly, he brought the finger up, bringing it to his mouth. He licked the length of the finger, running his tongue over the bumps and ridges, seeking all of the blood that darkened the pallid flesh. Reaching the palm, he moved to the source of the fluid, sucking gently at the wound, ignoring the wordless protests echoing in his ears. Shivering, he let go abruptly, turning away as the youth staggered away.

Danny pressed against the wall, putting as much space as he could between him and the bigger man. Crystal orbs dim with shock, he pulled his hand to his chest. Breathing in rapidly and shallowly, he struggled to gain control of his sudden fear, attempting to push it back. He whimpered when Vlad turned around, the sound audible in the silence.

The older halfa cleared his throat, his composure regained. "In response to your heartfelt inquiry, Daniel, I do in fact want something." One second he was across the room, the next he was in front of the boy, putting his hands on either side of the ebony haired boy. Danny raised his hands to the millionaire's torso, pushing at him, his movements weak.

Vlad leaned forward, moving leisurely. In one steady move, he pressed his lips to the teen's, forcing a tongue in while the other gaped, plundering the previously hidden recesses. He held the kiss, not letting up until he felt the need for air, ignoring the hand's pressing at him, trying to shove him away. Pulling away, he positioned his mouth by an ear, huskily whispering, "Daniel, I want _you._"

Fini

AN: Hmmm…. I might write a sequel to this one… Heck, I might write a flippin' prequel to it. It depends. I kind of liked where this left off. Oh, and I apologize for the not-so-great writing and lack of any real plot. This just came when I decided out of the blue, "Hey, self, let's write a VladxDanny oneshot with an evilish Vlad." Although he came out as slightly demented, instead of evil…. Yeah, anyway, I'll hopefully have a couple more fics up soon, and at least one will definitely have a sequel oneshot. I apologize for the not-so-great writing on this one…


	4. Hero

Title: Hero

Pairing: Dannyx? (I don't think too many people will figure this out….)

Warning: Really, really, _really_ bad poetry. Oh, and some noncon.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. All I own is this crappy poem that I really shouldn't have posted. Seriously, don't read this.

Hero

Feel the pain,

Watch the stars,

Hear your cry,

See the moon.

Sense the fist,

Fall to the bed,

Smell the death,

Caress the sheets.

Taste the blood,

Hate the man,

Raise your hand,

Gasp in pain.

Fight for control,

Struggle for your life,

Keep your legs closed,

Hold back your tears.

Choke on his tongue,

Swallow down the bile,

Close your lips,

Groan as he flops down beside you.

Pray for a miracle,

Try to kick him,

Roar as he punches you,

Feel the rough stroke.

Gag on the liquid,

Taste the force-fed _stuff,_

Hope it's not what you think,

Know that it is.

Cry out as the proof comes,

Watch your member come alive,

Lose yourself in the sensation,

Scream in your mind.

Spread your legs,

Fumble at his zipper,

Start to cry,

Groan as he strokes you between the legs.

Get on your hands and knees,

Hate yourself,

_Despise_ him,

Sense him move.

Ready yourself,

Prepare for the thrust,

Shriek when it comes,

Shout at the burn.

Hear his grunts,

Listen to your moans,

Feel the pain,

Detest the pleasure.

Come with a whimper,

Collapse as he does the same,

Curl into a ball,

Curse him in your mind.

Lay there as he brushes hair out of your eyes,

Flinch as he lies there next to you,

Tense as he hugs you,

Shiver at the chill of his flesh.

Think of the act,

Close your eyes tight,

Fall asleep,

Sleep through the night.

Awake in the morning,

Find that you're alone,

Drag yourself to the bathroom,

Wash the evidence off.

Poke at your breakfast,

Push the tray away,

Look out the window,

Raise your hand to your neck.

Clasp the jewel tight,

Watch the children at play,

Fear the coming night,

Know he'll be back.

Stay there all morning,

Don't touch your lunch,

Wish things were different,

Wish you fight.

When night comes,

And it starts over again,

You find comfort in knowing,

That everyone's safe.

It took your freedom to save them,

Your virginity to keep them alive,

He thinks that he loves you,

You know he's insane.

But as long as he keeps his promise,

And doesn't hurt anyone,

You'll stay with him,

To keep them safe.

You're Danny Phantom,

Keeping them safe is your job,

What you have to do,

To fulfill your charge,

Doesn't matter.

You're a hero-

You'll do what you have to do.

Fini

A.N.- Okay, I should burn this thing and put it out of its misery. I sincerely apologize and I promise that the chances of me writing anymore poems are slim to none. I don't like poetry, reading it or writing it, and I really don't know where this came from. Well, I know where the idea came from. I'm writing a oneshot with this pairing. It will be better, considering it's not going to be a _poem_(disgusted). Anyway, if you're reading this and you groaned and said, "Ugh, I don't want to read any poems," I swear that there will be NO more. Ever.

Heh, that said, please review and tell me how much you hated this thing!!


	5. Cat

Title: Cat

Pairing: VladxDanny

Warning: Nothing, really. Well, there's some parts that seem a little… yeah. I really just spit this out and I'm sure it's not as good as some other things I've written…

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

Cat

"Vlad?"

The millionaire turned around, cocking an eyebrow at the boy. He'd been expecting this visit. "Yes, Daniel?"

Danny squirmed, looking uncomfortable. "Errr… Um… Well, are you the one who left that candy at my house?"

Smirking, the older man glanced at the clock. _Yes, it should have taken affect by now._ "Why, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, enjoying the teen's blush.

Brushing ebony hair out of his eyes, the boy stepped forward. "Gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that I have ears and a damn tail?" he snapped, his voice strained. "I mean, that candy was the only way…. And you're the only one who would have been able to- And what are you doing?" he ended weakly.

_I'm enjoying myself immensely, dear boy, that's what I'm doing._ Vlad took another step toward the younger hybrid, reaching out a hand. Lightly, he stroked the velvety ears atop the other's head, smiling at the low purring sound coming from youth's throat. Leisurely, he brought his hand down, moving until it was cupping the chin. "Well, Daniel, you're always telling me that I need a cat. I decided that it was time to take your advice," he replied smoothly, taking another step forward.

Danny tensed, pressing his back against the wall, carefully arranging his tail so that it wouldn't get hurt. _Well, this is weird._ He looked up at the taller man, opening his mouth to speak.

Seeing his chance, Vlad leaned in swiftly and caught the boy's lips, tenderly kissing him. After a few moments, he pulled away, his customary smirk on his face. "I have a gift for you," he whispered to the stunned teen.

Walking over to a table, he picked up a small box. "Consider this an apology for all the times I've hurt you," he said, handing over the box.

Danny accepted the gift gingerly, examining it carefully. _It doesn't _look _threatening._ Slowly, he peeled off the shiny paper, then opened the black jewelry box within. Sucking in his breath, he glared at Vlad. "I _don't_ find this amusing," he muttered dryly, raising up the silver collar.

"I do," the older man responded, moving close again. "May I?" he asked, taking the necklace and gesturing.

Daniel cocked his head to the side, hesitating. _Is he asking what I think he's asking?_ "I-I guess."

Gently, the man fastened the necklace around the boy's slender neck, and hooked a finger under the snug silver band, tugging the boy closer. Kissing him again, he whispered, "You know what this means, don't you?"

Danny grinned at him, his previous embarrassment gone. "Yep. It means that you've finally broken down and gotten a cat. Now shut up and kiss me again."

Fini

A.N. Who missed me? I hope this makes up for that poem. Heh, I hope people are still reading these little drabbles. I know lots of people don't read the poems (To tell the truth, I'm one of them.), so I hope that they're still here and haven't left me. I'm working on a oneshot, but I can't figure out how to start it… It's annoying me. I've started it about five different ways and it just won't work out. Anyway, I hope you liked this.

Please review!!!


	6. Possibilities

Title: Possibilities

Pairing: Some hinted DanxDanny

Warning: Some hinted DanxDanny noncon.

Disclaimer: Not mine… It all belongs to Butch.

Possibilities

Clockwork knew time. He knew every intricate twist and turn that it could take. He knew every possible future that could come out of every possible action in every possible present that formed out of every possible past.

Clockwork knew when he could change the future and when he couldn't. He knew that some futures were better than others. He knew how to arrange events so that the best future would occur.

He knew how, but he didn't do so very often. Of all the things he knew, the knowledge that time is best left to itself was foremost in his mind. Only when the future was indescribably grim did he dare to slip his hand into the time stream.

He'd hesitated when he'd seen the birth of Danny Fenton. He'd seen the many possible futures that could develop. He'd been intrigued. The boy's destiny… It had been the first that Clockwork had ever seen that was truly set in stone, even a little bit. Danny was going to become a "halfa" no matter what. Every possible future for the boy came to the boy becoming half human and half ghost.

After that, the futures took many paths. The boy could become evil, good, jaded, broken…. Anything was possible. Some of the possibilities made me Clockwork cringe, made the one who'd truly seen it all flinch.

He'd let the future play out, even knowing where it would eventually go. He'd diverted the eventual hell that Dan Phantom would eventually bring to the world. When Danny had put Dan in that thermos, the boy had known that he had saved millions of people and ghosts from a grisly death.

What the boy didn't know was that in that action, he'd condemned himself to a fate worse than death.

Dan would break out of that thermos. It was set in stone, the future determined by the events in the past. And when he was free, he would go to the boy and take out his revenge. He would make Danny bleed, make him suffer, make him beg… The maniacal ghost would force the boy to suffer his every twisted desire.

Clockwork knew that Dan had needed to be stopped. He'd known that the boy would have to pay for it. He'd seen the boy's future… And he could change it.

But he wouldn't. For while the boy would be hurt, millions of other people would be saved. Danny would bleed, but better the blood of one then the blood of many.

Clockwork knew time. He knew how to change time. He knew many things…

But he didn't know a way to save Danny from what would happen…

A.N. I've been wanting to write a piece from Clockwork's POV for a while now. I mean, he knows pretty much everything, including the bad stuff and the good stuff. He has to hate himself for the bad things, sometimes… I feel sorry for him.

Please review!


	7. Once

Title: Once

Pairing: VladxDanny

Warning(s): Hmm… A hint of noncon.

Disclaimer: He's all Butch's.

**Once**

Once, Danny had wanted someone to help him, to tell him what to do next. To tell him what was right and what was wrong when the line dividing the two was blurry.

Once, Danny had wanted to be able to relax, to sit down and do something that he wanted. Some time spent not fighting ghosts.

Once, Danny had wanted to be desired. He had wanted some girl to stare at him, to dream about him. To hold him when he was feeling sad.

Now, Danny has all of that.

Someone is telling him what to do. Someone is _helping_ him.

He was able to sit down and do what he wanted. He was _relaxing._

Someone is holding him. Someone _desires_ him.

He would have liked it a lot better if he could have done all of it without Vlad always there.

Controlling him, telling him to do this or that.

Caging him, not letting him leave the house.

Touching him, reveling in his pain and disgust.

Suddenly, he had what he'd always wanted.

And he hated it.

Fini

A.N.- Okay, this one has me wondering how it happened… And I wrote the thing! Proof that the story writes itself, with no help from the author. I know I've been away for a while, so I hope this makes up for the absence!!!

Man, what is it with me and putting Danny in noncon pairings? I have a few more planned out, too…


	8. Dark

Title: Dark

Pairing: PhantomxDanny

Warning: N/A

Disclaimer: Not mine…

**Dark**

When Danny was four, he'd cowered under his blanket, convinced that a ghost would pop out of nowhere and eat him. He'd awaited the coming of dawn, peeking out from under the blue comforter occasionally to see if the sky outside was lightening. Even the steady light from his night light wasn't enough to fight his fear.

When Danny was eight, he'd known that it was pointless to fear the dark. Still, there were nights when he had to turn on his lamp, letting the golden glow battle the monsters that haunted his mind.

When Danny was fifteen, he didn't fear the dark so much as he dreaded it. When it was dark was when the ghosts came out in force. He had to fight them in the dark, with only the light from his ecto-blasts lighting up the sky. The only thing fighting the monsters then, was him.

When Danny was seventeen, he didn't fear the dark. He didn't dread the dark. He looked forward to the dark, eagerly anticipating the absence of light.

For only then could he hold Phantom without worrying who would see.

_Fini_

A.N.- Well, I finally decided that it was time to post something… I try, I really do. I just get distracted and forget to post them. I was going to post one a couple days ago, but I started talking and forgot all about it.

Please review!

Yay!! I got to post it! I'm so excited!!!


	9. Secret

Title: Secret

Pairing: DashxDanny

Warning(s): HA!! For once, there isn't any!!!

Disclaimer: Not now, not ever…

Secret

In the end, it had been the Box Ghost who'd exposed him. Danny had been shocked. The Box Ghost…. The weakest ghost he fought had been his downfall. He'd faced down Pariah Dark, Plasmius, Dan, Walker…

And it was the Box Ghost, who had suddenly decided to take a quick flight through his room just a short while after the hybrid had defeated him again, bringing his parents running in a dead panic, that had showed his secret to the world.

Danny rose up gingerly, panting, his black hair disarrayed. He looked at the shocked faces of his parents, his wide blue eyes full of fear and dismay. Swallowing, he spoke in a forcefully nonchalant tone. "Uh, hi guys… Did you need something?"

Her mouth hanging open, Maddie regained her voice first. "We thought that there was a ghost up here, dear… Why didn't you tell us?" She straightened up, letting the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick fall to her side. Cocking her head, she walked slowly, cautiously into the room, stopping just inside the doorway.

Jack stood there, staring wide-eyed at his son. His mouth opened and closed silently. The Jack o' Nine Tails slipped from his slack fingers to rest on the floor.

Danny gulped, lowering his eyes to the bed. "I… I thought you would hate me…" he admitted quietly, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. Looking up between his thick lashes, he blinks at the look on his mother's face. It is part surprise, part sadness, and part regret.

"Honey, you know we would never hate you. Not for this, not for anything. We're your parents and love you no matter what." She leaned forward and hugged him gingerly.

Danny hugged her back, relief spreading over his face. "Thanks, Mom. You have no idea what this means to me." The boy jumped and turned around when an irate voice rang out from behind him.

"This is really touching and all, Danny, but could you cut the theatrics and either put your shirt back on and get off of me, or get back down here?" Dash asked, annoyed at the interruption. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the blush spreading across the smaller boy's face.

Before Danny could speak, Maddie moved, grabbing Jack and exiting the room. "We'll be going now, dear. Come on, Jack, let's go eat some fudge."

Jack woke up at his wife's words. Heading down the steps, he muttered, "Who would have thought that my son was sleeping with Dash Baxter? Next thing you know, we'll find out that he's a ghost."

Fini

A.N.- Well, there you go. My pathetic attempt at a humorous fic…I apologize for its lameness, cheesiness, and pretentions. I am merely a slasher who tries to take her amusement in whatever form that I can… If you wish, you can string me up for this load of… Yeah. I know its not particularly good and it's almost definitely not funny, but please give me some points for trying….

I know, it's not particularly funny, but I worked realy hard and screamed at the site on more than one occasion, trying to get it uploaded. Heh, the next one up should be the sequel to Broken. . Love me.


	10. Silver Lining

Title: Silver Lining

Pairing: VladxDanny

Warning(s): Umm… A wee bit of angst, and somehow, a little fluff…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Silver Lining**

"Ah, hello, Daniel. So nice to see you again. May I inquire into the nature of your visit?" Vlad looked at the boy before him, masking his confusion with the ease of years of practice.

"I…. I can't be like you, Vlad. I can't do bad things intentionally. I just _can't_. It would kill me." Danny looked at the ground, his blue eyes closing. His fists clenched.

Vlad stared, his bewilderment growing. _What the… I wonder what's happened._ "Daniel? Is something wrong?"

Danny shuddered, his petite frame suddenly looking even frailer. "I can't do everything you'll want me to do, either. I'll fight and balk at the reins." He turned around, presenting the taller man with his back.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Little Badger?" Vlad's words traveled through the air to him, the smooth tones barely covering the worry in the billionaire's voice. Another shiver racked his frame and he brought his arms up, wrapping them around himself. He jumped, his eyes opening wide as a blanket was draped over his thin shoulders. Turning back around, he found himself facing Vlad's broad chest. Moving his gaze upward, he blinked at the look on the finely sculpted face above him. _He's… worried about me…_

Vlad stared back at the young hybrid, noting the bags under the crystalline eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell me, Daniel… _Danny._ We haven't even fought since you were fifteen and that was what? Two years ago?"

Danny took in a big breath. "You were right. All along, you were right. My family will never understand. _Never._ I was stupid to think they would."

"What have they done?" Vlad growled, his eyes darkening. His hands reached out, adjusting the thin blanket on Danny's shoulders. _If they've done anything… Anything at all. I'd even hurt __**her**__, if she broke Daniel this badly._

To his shame, Danny felt a tear run down his face. Ducking his head, he fought, but soon others followed, slipping down his pale cheeks. "They caught me. They saw me change. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen. I know they heard. I screamed the truth at them. So did Sam and Tuck. Hell, Jazz told them, too. But they _didn't care._ They just kept fighting, yelling, determined to get ahold of me and rip the ghost out. Eventually, I gave up and ran." He studied the ground, his reddened eyes not seeing the lush carpet beneath his feet.

Vlad looked at the boy, his expression softening. Without thinking, he pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around the delicate frame. The teen stiffened, then relaxed into the taller man's comforting grasp. Hiding his face in the broad chest, he clasped Vlad's waist. Continuing his story, his voice dropped to a whisper. "And then I came here, because I know you understand… I'll let you train me, if you still want to. But I won't hurt anybody. And if I disagree with anything you tell me, I _will_ fight you on it."

Vlad laughed, a hand coming up to stroke the boy's silky hair, the ebony strands slipping through his fingers. "Of course I'll train you. If you're sure that's what you want."

Danny sighed, relief washing over him. "It is. I've always wanted you." His eyes widened. "I mean, I've always wanted to be yours. I mean, your apprentice!"

Vlad cocked his eyebrow at that, shocked. _They say that when a person slips and says something, that it's the truth more often than not. _He smirked. "Oh, you won't be my apprentice." He leaned in, catching the teen's lips in a chaste kiss. Danny tensed and tried to jump back, but the older halfa's hold on him tightened. Slowly, he relaxed, responding to the kiss.

After a few moments, Vlad pulled slightly, ignoring the protesting moan that came from the boy's pink lips. He whispered his next words. "No, you'll be so much more." _And eventually, I will sit your parents down and __**make**__ them understand. _

Danny stared up at him, a smile, brightening up his miserable face. "I… Umm… Really?" _Hmmm… I guess it's true. Every cloud __**does**__ have a silver lining…_

_Fini_

A.N. Well, this turned out totally not how I wanted it… They both seem OOC, I think the plot is a little corny, and it just ends. I tried, but hey. Ehh, I hope someone out there likes it.

Please review!!


	11. Cake

Title: Cake

Pairing: PhantomxDashxDanny

Warning(s): Threesome!! Nothing that even hints at sex, though. Hell, they don't even kiss.

Disclaimer: Not mine!! Hmmm, most authors do some cute little disclaimer and I'm just boring… I'm not used to being boring!

**Cake**

Dash knew that he couldn't have his cake and eat it, too. So when he found himself liking both geeky, but cute, Danny Fenton, and the town hero Danny Phantom, he knew that he was in trouble. His common sense told him to either pick one or let them both go, while his spirit said to go for them both.

Dash did nothing. He neither picked one, chose both, nor stopped his mild flirting. He didn't want to choose. He wanted both of them, but he was afraid to go for either. He was afraid that he wouldn't get either of them and that he would be alone.

Dash didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Phantom and Danny both knew what they wanted. They wanted each other.

And Dash.

Dash would be the icing on their cake. But Danny had also been taught that you couldn't be greedy, or you would burn, just the witch in Hansel and Gretel. If she had only been content with Hansel and had saved Gretel for a different meal, she would have eaten both of them. But she went for both of them and ended up without either of them. So he contented himself with Phantom, allowing himself only the sparest moments to think about the blond jock.

Phantom didn't understand what either boy was talking about. He wanted them both, so he took action.

Life- and sometimes, even death- is too short to not go for what you want.

Phantom leisurely put his extremely subtle, totally sneaky plan into action. Within minutes of devising it, he flew to Dash's house and bluntly told the jock that he wanted to fuck him.

After a short time at staring at each other, one in shock, the other in impatient exasperation, Phantom repeated himself slowly, thinking that maybe the other hadn't heard him well. When that didn't work either, he grabbed him and took him to Danny's house.

Danny was understandably, not amused when he learned how Dash had ended up lying on his bed.

But when he found out that the jock wanted both him and Phantom and that Phantom wanted both him and the jock, he became a lot happier.

Phantom and Danny got the icing on their cake.

And Dash learned that, sometimes, you can have your cake and eat it, too.

_Fini_

A.N.- Heh, I like this pairing. I might write a sequel to this one, too. I mean, I almost have to explore the sleeping arrangements with this. There's no way they'd all fit on Danny's bed, unless they got very creative…. Oooo, nice visual.

Hmm... I'm suddenly having a thought about cream filling and I don't know why... I mean, that's twinkies, not cake... Eh, oh well.

Please review!!


	12. The Hunt

Title: The Hunt

Pairing: SkulkerxDanny

Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: Not mine… Butch Hartman would probably have a heart attack at this pairing.

The Hunt

He had never expected the hunt to progress this far. It had always been a game to him. Sure, he'd wanted the halfa ever since he'd first heard of his existence, but this… This was more than simple want. This was _obsession,_ and Skulker didn't like it one bit.

He had started to neglect the rest of his prey. Spending all of his time on his island, meticulously working on a plan to capture the damned ghost boy.

Ember had noticed. She'd left him, leaving him one day after yet another fight. He'd thought it was like all the rest, she'd leave, he'd find her and apologize, she'd come back, they'd fuck like rabbits… But it wasn't. He'd gone out to look for her and when he came back, all of her stuff was gone. All she'd left was a note. _Sorry, Babycakes. _

He'd moped for a few days. Before long, though, he was back on the hunt for the halfa, working with renewed vigor, determined to have the whelp's pelt adorning his wall.

It was then that he'd started having the dreams. They'd started off innocent enough, just simple fantasies of him standing over the halfa's dead body, of him holding up a gory knife in one hand and the boy's pelt in the other, of him leveling a loaded gun on the terrified teen.

Yes, those dreams were normal, they were understandable. It was the dreams that came after that disturbed him. They showed the halfa writhing underneath him, a glazed look in the neon green eyes. They showed him reaching running his hands up and down the boy's smooth, nearly hairless chest. They showed the slender youth on his knees, Skulker forcefully fucking his mouth.

Skulker did not like those dreams. He tried everything to get rid of them. He slept with various female ghosts, and when that didn't work, he slept with a few of the male ghosts. Nothing worked, nothing helped, so he went back to his island, back to his plans and his dreams.

One day, fed up with it, he went through the portal. Upon finding the halfa, he screamed, he yelled, he begged to know what has going through his head. The halfa had looked at him, those damned green eyes wide open with surprise. Skulker had finished his rampage abruptly, turning and flying off into the distance, leaving the halfa alone and _vulnerable._

He flew for hours, cursing himself, furiously asking himself why he hadn't grabbed the boy then. He was surprised, he was off-balance, it would have been easy. Finding no answer in the darkening sky, he returned home yet again.

This time, when he stepped onto his island, he knew he wasn't alone. And he knew exactly who it was that was with him. Seconds later, the halfa had shyly stepped out of the bushes. They'd spoken, quietly, for a few minutes. Suddenly, the boy was in Skulker's arms and their lips were touching and Skulker was feeling happier than he had in weeks.

No, he'd never meant for the hunt to go so far. But the ends justify the means, and he'd finally caught his halfa.

_Fini_

A.N.- Okay, this pairing is weird, but I like it. I read another fic yesterday with this pairing and I really liked the way the author handled it, so I decided to try it. Trust me, hers is better.

Please review!!!


	13. Sweet

Title: Sweet

Pairing: one-sided VladxDanny

Warning(s): Hints of noncon

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sweet

It had all been a matter of leverage.

Vlad had known that all he needed was the right _motive_, the right _incentive_ for Daniel to succumb.

And now he had found it.

It had been the work of weeks to develop the perfect plan, but it had been worth it. It was fail proof.

Daniel would be _his._

It took a few more weeks to put the plan in action, but Vlad was a patient man. He could wait, especially when the prize was so _sweet._

Finally, _finally_ he would put Daniel in his place. He would _finally _get the apprentice he craved.

And he would get the boy in his bed.

When the confrontation came, Vlad couldn't stop smirking. He'd _won._ Daniel would either have to come with him or watch his friends and family die excruciatingly painful deaths. It was exhilarating to snap the silver bracelets around the boy's wrists. One to punish the boy. One to destroy his friends.

The best moment was yet to come. The moment that would _break_ the boy, the moment that would _crush_ the boy's spirit. The moment that Vlad had been anticipating for three long years.

The moment he finally had the boy in his bed.

That night, when he called for the boy, demanded that the boy come to him, Vlad had laughed. When he told Daniel exactly what he wanted, he'd had to fight to keep from cheering. And when he saw the shame in the younger boy's eyes, he'd lost all control. With every thrust, he branded the boy as his property.

Daniel was _his_. He belonged to _Vlad_. And now the boy knew it.

Vlad had won.

And victory was _very_ sweet.

_Fini_

A.N.- This is sorta kinda a prequel/companion piece to Broken… I don't know. It started out as its own thing and then it became this. You don't have to read Broken to make sense of this, but it goes into a tiny bit more detail about the bracelets. Soon, I should post Lion's Pit, which is a sequel to Broken. I'm just being a little (Read, a lot) lazy….

Please review!!


	14. Pretty

Title: Pretty

Pairing: DanxDanny

Warning(s): Errr…. Hints at future noncon

Disclaimer: _Danny Phantom_ belongs to Butch Hartman.

Pretty

Danny knew that he was pretty. It wasn't something he was particularly proud of. Guys just shouldn't be pretty. They could be handsome, sexy, cute, or even gorgeous, but not _pretty._

Danny didn't like being pretty. Wherever he went, there were eyes on him. Eyes that _wanted_, eyes that _admired_, eyes that _lusted_, eyes that _appreciated_, eyes, eyes, eyes… It was unnerving to look up and see a guy leering at him, to see a girl smiling hopefully at him, to see someone glaring enviously at him. He didn't like.

He tried to hide it. He wore baggy pants and loose shirts, bulky jackets with the collar turned up, dirty clothes, ragged clothes, concealing clothes, anything he could find that wouldn't make him look as pretty. But it didn't work. Somehow, no matter what he wore, he would look up and see someone leering at him, someone smiling at him, someone glaring at him…

He wondered if maybe the dingy clothing somehow made him prettier, like a diamond shining in the mud. With that in mind, he started dressing in nicer clothing, tighter, cleaner, neater, even some revealing clothes. But that didn't work either. Now people that had leered came over and _touched_. The ones that had smiled came over and _talked._ The ones that had glared turned up their noses in a look of utter contempt.

He wanted to cry. It wasn't his fault he was pretty. He didn't want it. He didn't like it. He just wanted to be normal, just wanted to be normal looking. They all treated him like he wanted it, like he was proud. He wasn't!

He forced himself to ignore the stares. Slowly, gradually, he became less sensitive to the eyes. Sure, sometimes they still caught him off guard, but he was becoming used to the sensation of being watched.

Maybe that was why he never noticed another set of eyes watching him.

Maybe he should have been paying attention. Maybe he should have been more careful, stuck to streets and avoided the alleys. Maybe he should have called a cab or rode a bus.

Maybe he could have avoided Dan then.

Maybe, if he hadn't been so pretty, Dan wouldn't have wanted him.

Danny didn't like being pretty.

_Fini_

A.N.- Well, this started out as something totally different…. Don't be surprised if you see another story coming up dealing with Danny being pretty.

Please review!!


End file.
